Hot melt adhesives (HMAs), such as thermoplastic polyurethanes (TPUs), are commonly used to form bonds between two or more substrates, such as fabrics, foams, plastics, and other composites and combinations. HMAs can exhibit high tensile strength, excellent flexibility and good abrasion resistance. HMA films can be used with a variety of manufacturing methods, ranging from hot-melt to flame lamination. Various welding operations, including ultrasonic, HF, RF and platen sealing, can be used to activate these films. HMAs can be used to form seams between fabric materials in garment manufacturing processes.
Insulated panels for use in outerwear, sleeping bags, and similar articles generally include a loose insulating material (e.g., down feathers) confined within chambers formed between inner and outer fabric layers. The chambers are typically formed by stitching or bonding the inner and outer fabric layers together to define edges of the chambers.
There is a need for improved systems and methods for manufacturing adhesive materials and using the adhesive materials to manufacture insulated panels.